


Rose Ships It

by callipygian42



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: but read it anyway, diner, hand holding, i guess?, nothing really happens, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callipygian42/pseuds/callipygian42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an interesting conversation with a cute, blonde woman at a diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Ships It

The Winchesters and Castiel are in a diner. 

At a nearby table, there’s a pretty blonde and a thin man wearing glasses, a long coat, and converse with a suit. 

Dean is getting irritated at how they keep looking over at his table and giggling. He’s sitting next to Cas, and it makes him paranoid that they can tell he has a ‘crush’. Is Dean blushing? Castiel is quietly simmering with jealousy. Maybe Dean likes that man’s jacket better. Maybe Cas should get some sneakers. 

Dean is glaring and Castiel is staring off at seemingly nothing, imagining himself in glasses…then imagining Dean in glasses. Oh, he likes that…when Sam clears his throat. “Were either of you listening at all?” Not getting a response other than two pairs of eyes now focused in his direction, Sam sighs and starts over, “It doesn’t sound like a djinn. Something else is taking people in this town. People are saying aliens.” 

Dean huffs, “Sammy, there’s no such thing as aliens” which is immediately followed by a loud burst of laughter from the table that won’t stop staring. Dean is ready to get back to glaring when their food comes. Cas puts a few of his onion rings on Dean’s plate and steals a handful of fries. Dean reaches to Cas’ plate and takes his pickle slices. Cas slides Dean the pepper just as Dean hands Cas the mustard. This all happens wordlessly, in just a few seconds. Dean, burger properly condimented, gets ready to take a bite and his eyes glance up, seeing the couple that won’t stop giggling, now openly staring. The blonde has a tear in her eye and is clutching the man’s hand across the table.

Dean is done with these weirdo voyeurs! His plate clatters when he puts his burger back down, the silverware shakes as he pushes against the table, getting up. Sam and Castiel look up from their plates. Sam considers asking where Dean is going but he’s obviously on a mission. 

The girl’s eyes widen as Dean approaches but she doesn’t look scared. She speaks before Dean has a chance to say anything, “Dean Winchester. Please, sit down!” She scooches over to make room in the booth beside her. Dean, startled that she knew his name, takes a seat anyway. He opens his mouth but before he gets a chance to ask how she knew his name, she’s off again. “I know this must be incredibly weird to you. This is surreal for me, too! Where I’m from, you’re a tv show! Well, YOU’RE not a tv show but you’re on one.” 

Now, Dean interrupts, “Supernatural? Are you…is he an angel?” Dean takes a second look at the man’s trench coat, suspiciously. “No!” the blonde exclaims, laughing. “I’m a boring old human from Earth, just a different dimension. One where I watched your life on tv for 15 years! Sam is even bigger in person, no wonder Crowley called him Moose!” 

Sam and Castiel are watching as Dean gapes at the blonde woman and her companion. Looking at each other, neither knowing if they should go over to help or if Dean even needs help, they come to a silent agreement to stay at their table and see what happens next. 

“But to see 'The Greatest Love Story Ever Told’ in person?!” tears well in her eyes again. 

“Wait? The greatest what?” Dean asks incredulously. 

“The greatest love story ever told. The man afraid of flying and the angel afraid of falling. You and Castiel. You finally got together after defeating the Darkness in season 11! It broke tumblr entirely…” she trails off, noticing the confusion on Dean’s face. Her hands fly to cover her mouth as she gasps out “Oh! Oh! It hasn’t happened yet! She grabs both of Dean’s hands, leans in and whispers, "Love, Dean. Only true love can outshine the Darkness.” She kisses Dean’s cheek, her companion gets up, puts money on the table, she slides out of the booth, and takes the man’s hand. Dean watches as the man puts an arm around her waist and pulls her close. He says it quietly before kissing her, but Dean hears, as the man says, “Rose Tyler and The Doctor have a pretty great love story, too.” As the couple walks away, Rose turns and waves at Sam and winks at Castiel. 

Dean gets up, after a minute, and rejoins Sam and Cas. “Well? What was that all about?” Sam asks, finally. Dean, under the table, reaches for Castiel’s hand. Castiel stills, eyes wide, as Dean smiles broadly. “Sammy, I know how were gonna defeat the Darkness.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in close to 15 years.   
> While this wasn't much, it was fun!   
> I would, sincerely, appreciate any feedback!


End file.
